Katmus
by Luunatique
Summary: Et si on regardait l'histoire du point de vue de Katie Bell ? Beaucoup de connerie ici, lu et approuvé Par Juliette Potter Le site à pas voulu faire mes paragraphes, sorry


Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de la froideur de la neige. Pourtant j'ai toujours aimé la neige et ses flocons. Mais ce jour a changé ma vision des choses.

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie. J'aurais du écouter Leanne, et ne pas toucher à ce maudit collier.

La lumière trop blanche de l'infirmerie m'aveuglait.

Après m'être habituée a la forte lumière que diffusaient les énormes vitres, je tournai lentement la tête, pour voir Leanne, endormie dans le petit fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

De l'autre côté du lit, sur la table de chevet, étaient posées plusieurs boîtes, et une lettre.

L'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison avait laissé une photo de nous tous, cela me fit sourire.

Un bruit de porte ce fit entendre, et je vis une silhouette partir. C'était un ou une étudiante, j'en suis certaine.

- Katie ?! Tu es réveillée ?

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois vers Leanne, un petit sourire.

- Bonjour, je murmurais.

Quelques jours plus tard.

- Harry, je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas qui m'a lancé ce sort.

Par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, j'aperçus Malfoy. Harry l'aperçu aussi et se mit à sa poursuite.

Leanne m'accompagna jusqu'à la table et prit place à mes côtés.

J'eu les sourires de mes camarades quant à mon retour, et il y eu beaucoup de rire.

La plupart se faisaient discret, tel que Dean, Seamus, Neville...

Ron et Hermione se demandaient - encore - où se trouvait Harry.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Me demandait pour la dixième fois Leanne.

- Leanne... Je ne tiens pas à retourner dans la neige même pour une bataille de boules de neiges. Je vais aller dans la salle commune et je vais dormir un peu près du feu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Je conclue ma phrase avec un sourire, et je la regarda partir, non s'en me jeter un petit regard inquiet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je descendait doucement les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

J'entendais le feu qui crépité dans la cheminée, seul bruit de la salle commune.

- Oh Salut Katie.

Je tournait lentement la tête, surprise. Quelqu'un était assis près du feu, mais la personne ne me surprenait pas.

-Salut Seamus !

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? me demanda-t-il sans pour autant détourner son regard du feu.

Je m'allongea dans le canapé juste derrière lui, et m'enroulais dans une couverture.

- Je vais éviter de retourner dans la neige pour le moment, je dis en riant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Katie.

Son ton était froid. On aurait dit qu'il était là sans être là, perdu dans les flammes.

- On s'est tous inquiétés pour toi, tu sais.

Je sentis les larmes me monter au yeux, et je ne put les retenir bien longtemps.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, et je me retournais donc pour voir deux yeux bleus qui me fixaient.

- Katie je suis désolé, c'est ma faute si tu pleure ?

- Non, tu n'y est pour rien, je dis avec un peu de mal.

Je fermais les yeux, tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans la mienne. Plus aucun bruit ne vint déranger ce moment, mise à part et toujours le crépitement du feu.

Je m'endormis, bercée par ce simple bruit.

- Katie ? Katie réveille toi !

Non je ne veux pas, je suis bien là.

J'ouvrit les yeux soudainement. C'est... froid.

Dean rigolait dans un coin.

- Dean, je dit avec ma voix de pas réveillé, tu. va . Souffrir.

Leanne se mit a rire. Mais ne rit pas, j'ai les cheveux trempé maintenant. Saleté de boule de neige.

-Leaaaaanne ! C'est pas drôle, je dit tout en me démêlant des couvertures, j'ai les cheveux tout mouillés maintenant.

- Ils sont bien mieux comme ça ! me dit Dean en continuant à rire.

- Toi, t'as intérêt à courir. Et vite !

Je lui lance un regard noir tandis que Leanne me tends une serviette.

La salle commune était remplie maintenant et le sol couvert d'eau à cause de la neige restante sur leurs vêtements.

C'était pourtant si calme quand... Mais...où est Seamus ?

Je regardais de tous les côtés. Aucune trace de lui.

Dans un coin, il y avait Ron et Lavande, toujours collé comme des sangsues ces deux la. Fred essayait d'emmener discrètement Hermione quelque part, mais bon, on peut pas dire que Fred et Discrétion soit deux mots qui vont bien ensemble. Harry lisait encore et toujours son livre de potions - je me demande bien en quoi il est si intéressant..- tandis que Ginny était assise à ses côtés, en train de commencer ses devoirs.

Je montais dans les dortoirs histoire d'être un peu au calme, mais c'était sans compter sur Leanne, alias celle-qui-veut-s'assurer-que-je-vais-bien-à-chaque -minutes, qui ne put s'empêcher de me suivre.

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau ? me demande-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain et y déposais la serviette, tout en lui répondant.

- Bah rien de spécial, j'ai bavarder - si on peut dire - avec Seamus, et je me suis endormie.

Je voie le sourire qui commence à apparaître sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Leanne, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant. En tous cas d'intéressant à tes yeux.

Je la voie se renfrogner sur le lit.

- Tout de suite, tout de suite ! Je n'ai rien dit que tu m'agresses déjà.

Je sourit, c'est vrai que je suis impulsive, mais n'est ce pas ça que d'être à Gryffondor ?

- Je te voie venir, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi tu ne reste pas dans la salle commune ? me demande-t-elle.

Il est vrai que avant j'avais l'habitude d'y traîner, mais c'était avant... tous ça.

- Trop de bruit, je marmonne alors.

Elle se contente de cette réponse, et heureusement.

Nous finissons par descendre pour le repas. Dans la Grande Salle, les repas sont déjà sur les tables.

On s'assoit près de Ginny et Romilda. Avant on mangeait avec Lavande, mais maintenant elle colle Ron à n'importe quel moment et n'importe quel endroit. Je n'ai pas envie de voir des scènes qui débordent de niaiserie, je voudrais juste du calme. Mais apparemment c'est un peu trop demander.

Pas loin de là se trouvent Seamus, Dean et Neville. Je leur jette un regard, et Dean me répond par un regard empli de malice. C'est ça rigole tant que tu le peux encore. Je me vengerai pour la boule de neige.

Seamus fuit mon regard. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Au fait Katie, me demande Ginny, tu as lu la fameuse lettre ?

- Qu'elle lettre ?

- Celle qu'il y avait sur ta table de chevet !

La lettre sur la table de chevet... Ah oui, cette Lettre.

- Hum Non Gin, je ne l'ai pas lu.

Elle semble déçue. Saurait-elle quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

Tout le monde me regarde avec des grands yeux.

- Bah quoi ? je demande.

Leanne se met à rire. Je la regarde avec un air d'incompréhension.

- Tu devrais la lire Katie, tu devrais vraiment.

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre. Je tourne la tête et voit Seamus qui part à vive allure.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ces derniers temps ?!

Le repas s'est passé calmement ensuite, malgré les regards amusés qu'on me lançait.

Va bien falloir que je la lise, cette foutue lettre, pour savoir ce qu'il me cache. Je déteste être la dernière au courant.

Les élèves remontaient dans les dortoirs par plusieurs vagues, mais la mienne était toujours la dernière.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées - à savoir ce que pouvait contenir cette lettre- quand Leanne me tapota l'épaule.

- Tu viens Katie ? On y va.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoint.

Elles partirent alors, et je pris mon temps pour les suivre - à peines quelques minutes après certes-.

Je pris le temps d'admirer les tableaux des couloirs - que je connaissait par coeur- dans le calme absolue. Le couvre feu allait bientôt arriver, mais j'aime bien traîner.

Des murmures se firent entendre dans un couloir adjacent et ma -vilaine- curiosité me poussa à aller voir. Je me cacher donc dans un coin sombre et observait.

Alors moi je lui dit tout, et elle elle me cache ça !

Je pouvais clairement voir Dean et Leanne en train de s'embrasser dans le couloir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent - et heureusement pour moi- et commencèrent à parler.

- Leanne, tu devais faire en sorte que Katie lise la lettre ! c'était ça le plan !

- Oui, oui eh bah j'ai oublié ! J'dois déjà la surveiller partout où elle va pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise ( comme si j'allais faire une bêtise, je ne suis pas idiote), je ne peut pas penser à tout !

- Je comprend bien mais.. Lui pourrait en faire une.

Il se remirent à s'embrasser. Je vais lui demander des explications à ma soit disant meilleure amie qui me cache des choses !

En attendant, j'aimerais bien savoir de qui ils parlaient..

La réponse est sûrement dans la lettre.

Je me mit alors à courir en direction de la tour Gryffondor, pour récupérer - et surtout lire- la lettre.

J'ai retrouver la lettre au fond du tiroir de ma table de chevet. Le seul soucis, est qu'elle est brûlée. Oui, brûlée.

….

POURQUOI ON A BRÛLÉ MA LETTRE ?!

Alors d'abord, on m'envoie une boule de neige à la figure, et ensuite ça.

Je suis maudite.

Il ne me reste plus que Leanne. Elle a intérêt à tout me dire.

J'étais la depuis environ vingts minutes, quand elle arriva enfin.

- Alors comme ca tu sors avec Dean ? Je lance directement.

Elle se met alors a rougir et fuit mon regard.

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Je vous ai vu dans le couloir.

Elle semble surprise et elle a l'air d'avoir un peu peur.

- Qu'est ce que tu as entendu ? Me demande t elle soudain.

- Que je devais lire la lettre.

Elle soupire de soulagement.

- Et alors.. Tu l'as lu ?

- Pour ca il faudrait quelle ne soit pas brûlée, je lui montre le désastre d'un coup de tête, maintenant dis moi tout Leanne. J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une conne.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, dit elle en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ca. Je veux savoir. Maintenant !

Je tambourine à la porte.

- Leanne ! Dit le moi ! Depuis quand on se cache des choses !

Elle est décidée à ne pas me répondre. Je donne rageusement un coup dans la porte, prend un petit gilet dans ma malle et descend à toute vitesse les escaliers.

- Katie où va..

- Quelque part !

Désolé Ginny, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Le couvre feu est passée mais je m'en fou. J'ai besoin d'air.

J'ai finit par me calmer au bout de vingt minutes. Je n'ai pas encore croisé de préfets, et tant mieu. Je suis dans un couloir peu fréquenté, je ne devrais pas être dérangée.

Le silence me fait du bien. Mais le froid et la solitude ne sont pas mes meilleurs amis. Je marche la tête baissée et j'essaie de comprendre. Leanne a dit que ce n'était pas son rôle de me dire ce qui se passe. Mais alors a qui est ce le rôle ? Tous ca me casse la tête. Si je ne peux même plus compter sur elle...

- Et toi la !

Et merde. Il manquait plus que ca. Je me retourne pour faire face a..

Malfoy.

Il me regarde et semble avoir peur. Je regarde ses yeux gris et la tour me revient. C'est... Non ce n'est pas possible. C'est lui ! Les larmes commencent à perler dans mes yeux. C'est lui qui m'a obligé a prendre le collier... C'est de sa faute si j'ai failli mourir.

- C'est... C'est toi.

Il me regarde, la peur se lit dans ses yeux.

Je m'effondre sur le sol froid, je n'ai plus la frce de rester debout et je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai du mal à respirer et je l'entends qui s'éloigne. C'est ça, part sale lâche.

Respirer devient de plus en plus dur. Ma vue devient flou à cause des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, et j'entends au loin quelqu'un qui m'appelle.

- Katie ! Oh non Katie je t'en prie respire !

Je sens des bras qui m'entourent. N'entend une respiration au dessus de la mienne. J'essaie de relever la tête pour voir son visage, mais je n'entends que sa voix.

- Katie.. Respire doucement. C'est rien, tu fais une crise de panique ca va aller.. Respire.

Je sens un baiser sur mon front, et je commence à me calmer. Inspirer, expirer.. Doucement. Ma respiration se fait moins difficile, et les larmes finissent par s'arrêter de couler. Je lève alors lentement la tête.

- Seamus.. Mais comment.. Comment..

- Katie ne parle pas, ca va aller.

Je le sens qui me soulève. Il ne va quand même pas me porter jusqu'à la salle commune ?! Malgré tout je m'accroche a son coup et je me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Je me réveille dans le bruit. Alors même lorsque je dort il faut quelqu'un pour me réveiller.

- Quoi ! C'est leanne. Où l'a tu trouver ?

- Dans.. Dans le couloir du quatrième étage, tu sais celui où personne ne va jamais.

- Mais enfin ! Qu'est ce quelle faisait la bas ?!

- J'essayais de comprendre ce que vous me cachez tous ! Je hurle avec ma petite voix.

Ils me regardent tous comme si j'avais commis un meurtre. Par tous je veux dire Leanne, Seamus et Dean.

- Pourquoi personne ne me dit rien ! Ca me concerne ! Je n'en peu plus vous comprenez ! Je veux savoir ce que l'on me cache ! Je veux..

Non Katie. Ne te remet pas à pleurer. Pas encore.

Je ravale comme je peut mes larmes tandis que Leanne s'assoit sur mon lit et me regarde.

Dean et Seamus s'observent, comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie.

- Ecoute Katie, il ne se passe _rien_de grave. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. Je sais que pour toi c'est dur de savoir que tu ne sais pas ( phrase que je comprend parfaitement, pas vous ? ), mais il faut que tu aille au dessus de ça.

- Pour toi c'est facile, je dit avec un air boudeur, ce n'est pas toi qu'on regarde comme si on se foutait de ta geule.

Elle tourna la tête vers les garçons avec un air qui voulais dire : " Partez maintenant, je m'occupe de tout"

Mais c'était sans compter sur Dean, alias je-ne-comprend-pas-le-langage-silencieux, qui réstait planté la avec un air de débile.

Seamus finit par en avoir marre et le tira par le bras.

- Allez viens idiot !

- Mais héééééééé attends !

Il se détacha de l'emprise de Seamus pour aller embrasser sa copine, alias MA meilleure amie. Oui je suis possessive, et alors ?

Il se retourna ensuite vers son ami, et le gratifia d'un grand sourire auquel Seamus répondit par un soupire.

Trop de niaiserie tue la niaiserie j'vous dit.

Bref quand nos deux joyeux lurons finirent par -enfin- partir, Leanne sortit une petite fiolle de sa poche qu'elle me tendit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? je demandais pas DU TOUT convaincu.

Elle soupira avant de la mettre dans ma main.

- La réponse à tes questions.

- HERMIONNNNNNNE !

Oui c'est bien moi qui tambourine comme une malade aux appartements de Préfet de Miss Granger, alias celle-qui-a-une-pensine.

Au bout de 3min, elle finit par daigner m'ouvrir la porte.

- Katie... Que puis je faire pour toi ?

Je la dévisageait entièrement : Les cheveux tout emmêlés et un T- shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle.

Je jetait un oeil derrière la porte pour voir Fred, endormi sur son lit.

- Oups... Je dérange peut être ?

Elle rougit et me laisse entrer.

- Non non vas y, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- J'aurais besoin de ta pensine.

Elle ne semble pas surprise. Pourquoi ne semble-t-elle pas surprise ?!

Elle voit mon regard et sourit.

- Je sais tout Bell, et je sais aussi ce que contient se souvenir.

Encore quelqu'un qui en sait plus que moi. Qu'est ce que ça peut m'énerver.

Je prend un air boudeur - je suis une boudeuse, tout le monde le sait- et je lui tends la fiole dont elle verse le contenue dans sa pensine.

_Je me retrouvais à l'infirmerie, Leanne et Seamus à mon chevet. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là lui ?_

_Leanne le fixait avec un air interrogateur, sûrement en train de se poser la même question que moi._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Demanda t elle finalement._

_- La même chose que toi._

_- Je ne voie pas. Katie est ma meilleure amie, il est normal que je la veille. Mais toi ? _

_Seamus était tendu, il avait l'air mal à l'aise face à Leanne. On ne peut pas pour autant dire que Leanne puisse faire peur._

_- Tiens, dit il en lui tendant une lettre. LA lettre._

_Leanne l'ouvrir et commença à la lire. Ce que je fit moi aussi par dessus son épaule. Et je ne sait pas qui était a ce moment la plus surprise de nous deux._

_- Seamus... Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Leanne le regardait en attendant sa réponse._

_- Elle a faillit mourir! Explosa t il, il faut quelle sache. La prochaine fois elle pourrait y rester._

_- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, répliqua t elle avec un regard noir, je la protégerait._

_- Tu crois que ce n'est pas mon souhait de la protéger ?!_

_Il se mit à pleurer. On aurait dit que les larmes lui brûlaient la peau tellement les traces quelles laissaient étaient rouges. _

_- On sait tous que c'est Malfoy le coupable, et Harry s'en ai occupé. Elle ne risque rien maintenant._

_Elle le regardait tendrement. _

_Le souvenir devint alors flou._

Je sortais de la pensine totalement surprise. Hermione me souriait, appréhendant ma réaction.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'as rien dit ?

- Katie, ne lui en veut pas de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, me dit Fred (depuis quand était il réveillé?)

Je n'était pas dans la capacité de lui répondre.

Il prit Hermione par la taille et tout deux me regardaient avec une note d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Pourquoi avoir brûlé la lettre si elle était si importante ? Parce que j'en etais sur, ca ne pouvait être que lui qui avait fait ça.

Je sortis des appartements d'Hermione comme un zombie - oui on connait aussi chez les sorciers, problème ? - dans le but de rejoindre le dortoir.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sans bruits dans les couloirs sombres à cette heure. Des pas se faisaient entendre au loin, et lorsqu'ils furent proche et que je reconnu la personne - oui il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour sortir de mon mode zombie- j'entrais dans une colère noir tout en me dirigeant vers cet personne.

- Comment tu as pu me cacher ca ! Comment !

- Katie mais que..

Seamus se tenait devant moi tour a fait surpris - par le fait de me voir ou dans l'état dans lequel j'étais ? - et se stopa net.

Flash Back ( oui maintenant oui)

_J'avais huit ans. Je me promenait dans le chemin de traverse, j'avais réussi à échapper à la surveillance de ma mère - pas très dure dans un magasin de parfum -_

_Et je me suis retrouvée à errer dans les rues - parce que bien sur je me suis perdue- seule et terrifiée. _

_Un instant plus tard, un garçon de mon âge ma rejoint, ma prit la main et ma embarquée - presque traînée - jusqu' une sombre ruelle où il m'a abandonné._

_- Tu ne verra plus la lumière ici ._

_Et il est partit, me laissant là dans l'ombre de cette ruelle à pleurer. Je pensais ne plus revoir mes parents, mes amis. Mais ma mère - et son super instinct maternelle - a finit par me retrouver._

_On ne sait pas à quel point les mots peuvent détruire un enfant._

_Après ça je suis restée enfermer dans ma chambre pendant des jours. Tu ne verra plus la lumière._

Je me jetais sur lui et le martelait de coup. Il me prit dans ses bras - sûrement dans le but de me calmer - mais je continuait a ruer de coup son torse.

- Me dire ça alors que j'étais effrayée ! Tu m'as laissé seule et complètement paumée en me faisant croire que j'allais crever la !

- Katie calme toi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

Je levait la tête vers lui, les larmes coulant toujours abondamment sur mes joues.

- Me calmer ! Me calmer ! Mais tu mérite Askaban pour ça ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir là toute seule ! Comment on peut faire ça à une enfant ! Comment !

Il se saisit de mes poignets - on peut pas dure que j'avais la force de résister - et plongea son regard dans le mien. Et moi je continuait de hurler toute ma rage, toute la peine accumulée ces derniers jours et tout ce que j'ai ressentit quand ça c'est passé.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Tu ne pouvais pas...

- J'ai fait ça pour te protéger ! Me hurla t il soudain.

Tellement que j'en perdit mes mots.

Il relâcha mes poignets et continua à me fixer, avec une pointe de colère dans le regard.

- Tu étais suivie par un des mangemorts encore actif malgré la disparition de Tu-sais-qui. Cette ruelle était assez sombre pour te cacher, et le seul moyen d'être sûr que tu y resterait, était de te faire peur. J'ai ensuite était alerter ta mère - avec l'aide de la mienne bien sûr - pour être sur que tu serais retrouver.

- Et ... , je repris un peu de souffle parce que crier comme ça ça épuise, et pourquoi me dire ça maintenant, pourquoi ne pas me laisser dans l'ignorance au lieu de faire remonter de mauvais souvenir ?

Je lui en voulait pour ça aussi. Pour les souvenirs qui refont surface.

- Parce qu'il fallait que tu saches. Alors maintenant tu peux me haïr librement.

Il se détacha de moi et repartit dans la direction par laquelle il était arrivé. Mais il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Je le retiens par le poignet, et il se retourna. Je pus alors voir les petites larmes au bord de ses paupières qui menaçaient de coulées à n'importe quel moment.

- Je ne t'en veut pas, je murmurais alors.

J'effacais l'unique larme qui avait réussi a passer de ma main libre.

- Katie, laisse moi partir.

- Non.

Je voyait à travers ses yeux qu'il mener un combat intérieur. Rester ou partir.

- NEM PARTYYY !

C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? On peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ?

- Oups ! Pardon pardon pardon ! Rigolait Cho Chang, alias-celle-qui-débarque-au-mauvais-moment, mais c'est Nem Party ce soir ! Youhouhou !

Seamus avait l'air soulagé qu'elle l'ai sortit de ce moment.

Cho attrapa ma main et m'obligea à la suivre.

- Désolé Seamus mais c'est nem Party pour les filles ce soir ouaiiiii !

Seamus la gratifia d'un sourire qui voulait clairement dire : je t'en prit ca ne me dérange pas, tandis que moi je lui lancé un regard qui voulait dire : HELP ME NE ME LAISSE PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLE !

Mais apparemment Dean doit déteindre sur lui parce qu'il se retourna et reprit sa route. C'est ça lâche va !

Au loin j'entendis un petit rire, et ça me fit malgré moi sourire. Y'en à au moins un que ça amuse !

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, prenez vous tous les mains, dit Cho d'une voix étonnamment sérieuse

- Ca tourne un peu à la réunion mangemorts tous ca, je ne peux m'empêcher de retorquer.

On avait pas l'air connes assise en cercles autour d'un grand plat rempli de nem.

Par "on" j'entend : Moi -bah oui sinon j'pourrai pas vous expliquez hein !- Hermione, Cho, Luna Lovegood, Leanne,Romilda,Ginny et Lavande - Oh miracle elle a lâché Ron ! -.

Bon bien sûr tout le monde m'a regardé d'un air de dire : " Bell, ta geule".

- Le lien qui nous unit est fait, à partir de maintenant toutes choses dites ici y restera.

On se lâcha les mains et je faillis répliquer : " Oui c'est sûr que se sera bien garder dans les toilettes avec Mimi".

- OUAI C'EST PARTI ! Hurla Cho en se jetant sur les nems.

Je suis tombé chez des fous. Baaaah au moins on s'comprend.

Je pris un Nem délicatement - en essayant d'éviter Cho- et reporta mon regard sur Hermione.

- Bon ! Commençons ! dit alors celle ci, le jeu du nem.

- C'est quoi ça le jeu du nem ? je dit.

- On fait tourner *mange* un nem et la pointe que *mange* on a choisi désigne une personne *mange* qui doit répondre à la question posée par l'ancienne *mange* interrogée.

Vous l'aurez compris, Cho mesdames et messieurs !

- Je commence à tourner, s'enthousiasma Hermione, et donc je pose la première question !

Elle pris le nem dont elle plongea un bout dans la sauce - pour désigner le bout qui désigne ( va comprendre cette phrase) - et le mis ensuite sur une plaque metallique, et le fit tourner.

- Leanne ! Alors, dit moi, jusqu'où avez vous été avec Dean ? Dit elle avec un regard lubrique.

- Bah jusqu'au bout, repondit Leanne en riant

Leanne, on a des comptes a régler toi et moi, tu m'as caché trop de choses la !

Leanne prit alors le nem et le fit tourner. Oh super, c'est pour moi.

Elle me regardait avec un air de dire ! T'es toute seule maintenant, prepare toi héhéhé.

. è .

- Alors Katie, voila ma question (petit regard malicieux) que ressens tu pour Seamus ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Oh, je l'avais pas vu venir celle la.

- Je refuse de répondre à ça.

- Oh allez ! Me dit Hermione, si tu y réponds tu as le droit de me poser n'importe quelle question.

N'importe quelle question ? J'ai bien une petite idée mouhahaha.

- D'accord D'accord... Bon comment dire ca euuh ( très eloquant bravo Katie) sincèrement, d'un côté je lui en veux encore un peu mais d'un autre...

Je me mit a rougir. What the fuck pourquoi je rougis moi?!

- On s'en contentera !

Merci Leanne, tu reviens du bon côté de la force, c'est bien.

- Donc Hermionne... Ma question est : comment s'est avec Fred ?

Mouhahaha question gênante elle n'osera pas répondre.

- Oh mais ca se passe super bien ! Quand tu nous a "interrompue" on était en train de le faire, il m'avait enlevé tous mes vêtements et je venais de lui enlever son boxer ! Et la sienne en plus elle ...

- STOOOOP ! Merci ca suffira.

Elle a dit presque sans respirer. J'ai compris. Pendant mon coma, vous-savez-qui a lancé un sort qui change les gens, voila. Explication logique.

Hermione perverse. Le monde ne tourne pas rond sérieusement...

la soirée continua comme ça et on appris que Ron - et heureusement pour lui - et lavande n'étaient pas encore allez jusqu'au bout. Bref.

- Au fait Katie, avec qui vas tu au bal ? Me demanda Ginny.

- Quel bal ?

- Oups ! J'avais oublié ce détail, dit Leanne face à mon regard d'imbecile, Dumbledore organise un bal dans son grand délire de rapprochement inter maison.

- Aaah... Et Bah euh je sais pas moi !

- Dites les filles, réagit pour la première fois Luna, ça vous dit qu'on aille acheter nos robes ensemble sur le chemin de traverse demain ?

On se mit alors d'accord sur leur et le lieu de rendez vous, et on partis se coucher. Enfin quand cho eu finit de manger.

On est remontées dans le dortoir aux environs de 22h. Leanne riait et je riait avec elle pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je m'allongeais - non je deconne je me suis jetée - sur mon lit à bout de souffle. Leanne s'assit à mes côtés, un sourire au lèvres.

- Alors, avec qui vas tu aller au bal Katie ?

- Leanne, pour ca il faudrait qu'on m'invite, je dit en riant.

- Et bien justement (elle sortit une petite enveloppe de sa poche) Dean m'a donné ça tout a l'heure.

Je prit l'enveloppe délicatement et l'ouvris.

_Ça te dirait d'aller au bal avec moi ?_

_- Seamus._

Leanne me fixait toujours en souriant, et franchement je n'avais pas du tout envie de me casser la tête ce soir.

- Qu'est ce que je réponds ? Je demandais à Leanne, souriant.

- Réponds oui !

Je mis un simple oui sur la carte que je fit renvoyer par mon hiboux.

On s'endormit alors apres encore quelques rires inutiles.

Je me levais de bonne humeur ce matin. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et -miracle- je participais aux conversations.

Quelques heures plus tard, Leanne,Hermione , Luna, Ginny,Cho et moi - les autres n'ayant pas pu venir en fin de compte - étions sur le chemin de traverse.

Cho savais être sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire les boutiques. D'ailleurs, elle avait déniché une magnifique robe bustier bleu, dont la jupe partait de tous les côtés.

Hermione quant à elle avait acheté une robe marron claire, qui faisait enfantine sans pour autant faire gamine. Et elle lui allait superbement bien !

Le bal se déroulait dans quelques jours, et nous étions toutes un peu pressées. J'étais plus stressée qu'autre chose. Un bal, c'est quand même quelque chose où le moindre faux pas se remarque, et on ne peut pas dire que je sois très discrète - Fred et moi on se fait concurrence -.

A la fin de l'après midi nous avions toutes une robe.

- Ca vous dit une Bière au beurre ? Je proposais.

Et deux minutes plus tard nous avions débarqué au Trois Balais, des sacs au poignet.

- Pour ma part j'irais au bal avec quelqu'un d'extérieur, mais je ne vous dirais pas qui, c'est une surprise, dit Luna.

Luna parlait toujours avec un ton mystérieux. C'est vrai que je ne savais pas grand chose d'elle.

- J'y vais avec Neville, continua Ginny, il est bon danseur !

Je pensais quelle irait avec Harry. Tout le monde le pensait mais personne ne le dit jamais. Je ne voie pas en quoi dire ça pourrait vexer c'est pas comme si on disait "ah bon je croyais que tu couchais avec Harry".

- Katie y va avec Seamus, dit Leanne sur le ton de la conversation.

Je faillit m'etouffer avec ma boisson. Depuis quand tu lance ca sans prévenir non mais oh ?!

J'eu les regards amusés de toutes les personnes à la table.

- Il m'a invité, je n'allais pas dire non ! Je dit dans le but de me défendre.

_Arrête de te voiler la face Katie._Ta geule conscience.

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir. Voila, c'était le grand jour. Le bal, c'était ce soir.

Je portais une robe digne de Luna Lovegood - dans le sens original- ; une jupe avec des motifs simples, un voile rayé découvrant légèrement ma jambe droite tandis que l'autre jambe était entourée par des sortes de sangles en tissus fin. Le haut, intégré à la jupe, était de couleur unie, avec un seul trait de la même couleur que celle de la jupe. Leanne m'avait fait une coiffure simple mais assez jolie.

- Tu es parfaite, me murmura Leanne à l'oreille.

Je me retourna pour la voir dans une robe bleu nuit qui s'accorder parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs.

- Toi aussi.

Je sourit faiblement. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en cette soirée.

- Arrête de te casser la tête, je suis sur qu'il va adorer, dit elle en s'éloignant.

- Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça! Je lui criais pour que ça arrive à ses oreilles.

- C'est ça! Répliqua t elle.

Je la rejoint au marche qui menaient à la salle commune et lui emboîtais le pas lorsqu'elle descendit.

En bas Dean, Seamus, Harry, Neville et Fred attendaient.

Dean embrassa tendrement Leanne. Trop de niaiserie, mais je ne put m'empêcher de sourire.

Je rejoignit Seamus et vu le sourire qu'il affichait ma tenue lui plaisait.

- Je te défend de dire un mot.

- Depuis quand je t'obéis ? répliqua t il, tu es magnifique.

Mais oui mais oui, on y croit. Non Katie ne rougis pas. Pourquoiiii personne - même moi même - ne m'obéis ?

Je mit ma main sur son bras, comme le veux la coutume - on est des aristo' pendant les bal t'as vu - et le suivit jusque dans la grande salle.

La grande salle était magnifique. Décorée dans les tons blanc et bleu, plus de grandes tables mais de petites ici et là et un buffet à faire mourir Cho en le voyant.

On se mit à la table où étaient déjà installé Ginny, Cho, Hermione et leurs cavaliers. Leanne et Dean suivirent le pas.

- Non Katie.

- Alleeeeez Freeeeed !

- Non je te parle plus. T'avais qu'à répondre la dernière fois au lieu de partir.

Pour ma défense j'étais en mode zombie ce soir là.

- S't'eu plait. Si tu le dit j'arrête de te faire chier.

Il poussa un soupir et me regarda avec un regard mauvais.

- Oui j'aime Hermione. Voila t'es contente.

- Ouaiiii !

On avait passé presque toute la soirée à danser sur les musiques bien plus qu'entrainantes.

- Tiens Katie, me dit Seamus en me tendant une coupe de champagne et en reprenant place à mes côtés.

- Merci, je lui dit en souriant.

Bon, j'avoue c'était ma troisième coupe. Mais quand on aime, on ne compte pas. Et il se trouve que j'aime le champagne. Oui, c'est moldu et alors ?

Luna était venue accompagnée de Charlie, le grand frère de Ginny. D'ailleurs celle ci n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de ne pas être au courant plus tôt.

On discutait tous comme les joyeux lurons qu'on était lorsqu'une douce musique s'éleva.

- M'accorderais tu cette danse ? Me demanda Seamus, tout sourire.

. . .

- Oui, avec plaisir.

Quoi ? C'est pas parce que je sais pas danser que je peut pas profiter hein.

Je lançais un regard à Leanne tout en prenant la main que Seamus me tendait, et je l'a vu chuchoter avec Ginny.

Sur la piste dansaient déjà plusieurs personnes. Et je ne put réprimer un petit rire en voyant Cho danser avec Hagrid. Je ne comprendrait jamais cette fille.

Seamus me prit par la taille et je plaçais mes mains sur ses épaules - on se rappelle les cours de Macgo, soudainement-.

On dansait tranquillement quand j'aperçu par dessus son épaule, Malfoy.

C'est pas le moment Katie. Ne fais pas de crise de panique.

- Seamus.. Il est là, je dis d'une voix faible.

Il me prit tendrement dans ses bras tout en menant la danse.

- Il ne peut rien te faire Katie, je suis là.

Je me blottit contre son torse et écoutais les battements de son coeur, essayant de coller les miens à ce rythme stable.

Je vis le regard que lançait Seamus. Un regard enflammé, et lorsque Malfoy le vit, il baissa les yeux.

Respire doucement. Je reprit peu à peu le contrôle de ma respiration, et ferma les yeux, appréciant le rythme lent de la danse, dans les bras de Seamus.

La musique se fit de moins en moins forte, jusqu'à ce quelle s'arrête.

Seamus me raccompagna à la table, moi toujours blottit contre lui.

Je prit place mais je ne voulais pas quitter cette chaleur si réconfortante. Je posa donc ma tête contre son épaule.

On est resté comme ca plusieurs minutes, mais je ne saurais dire combien.

Le bal touchait à sa fin, et on retourna tous dans nos dortoirs. Cho était bourrée, Hermione accrochée a Fred comme un paresseux à sa branche - je sais mes métaphores elle tue - et Leanne était decoiffée - elle et Dean on disparue une bonne partit de la soirée- et moi, j'avais glissé ma main dans celle de Seamus, comme il l'avais fait le jour de la bataille de boule de neige.

Au moment de lâcher sa main pour remonter dans mon dortoir, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, et murmurait un "merci".

.

- KATIIIIIE ! J'Y VAIS ET PREND PAS DEUX PLOMBES SOUS LA DOUCHE IL EST TARD ! me hurle Leanne des vestiaires, pour se faire entendre par dessus l'eau.

On sort de l'entraînement de Quidditch, et tous le monde est déja partit. Sauf moi, j'ai envie de traîîîîner !

Bon, au bout de 30min minimum, je finit par sortir de la douche et enroulais une serviette autour de moi.

J'ouvrit mon casier, qui bizarrement fit un super gros bruit. Et j'ai sursauter. Et j'ai flipper en tournant la tête. WHAT THE FUCK !

- Oh putain Seamus ! Tu m'as fait trop peur ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Il faut qu'on parle Katie, ça fait trois jours que tu m'évites.

Non je t'évites pas, je te fuis.

- Ouai euh, tu permet que je m'habille ?

Oh il rougit. Bon maintenant laisse moi m'habiller, je caille !

- Tourne toi. Et fait gaffe j'surveille hein !

Ah bah la on m'obéit !

- C'est bon.

Il se retourne et me regard de la tête au pieds. J'baisse la tête histoire de regarder ma tenue.

- Bah Quoi ?

- Tu va vraiment sortir comme ça ?

Bah j'suis en mode "pijama". Sous vêtements avec un T-shirt qui arrive au dessus de mes genoux.

- Quel heure est il ? je demande.

- 23h.

Ah... bah j'ai passer plus de temps sous la douche que je ne pensais...

- Y'a personne dans les couloirs à 23h !

- Ça me ferait chier que tu te fasse violer quand même.

- Ehhh baaah raccompagne moi !

Et revoila le sourire. T'es content heiiin.

Je passais la porte lui sur mes talons. Et merde j'lui dis quoi moi.

Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis le bal. J'ai agis inconsciemment si on peut dire.

- Pourquoi tu m'évite Katie ?

. .

- Je crois que.. j'ai peur.

Il me regarde tendrement. Oh non hein c'est pas le moment de craquer !

On passa les portes de Poudlard.

- De quoi as tu si peur ? me demande t il, tout à fait serein.

Comment tu peux être serein, la maintenant toute suite !

- Je sais pas.. Roh ça m'énerve.

On est arrivés dans la salle commune. J'aperçois mon hiboux qui tient une lettre.

Mais qu'elle conne mais qu'elle conne !

- Euh, J'peut squatter ton lit ? je dis à seamus.

- SQUATTTTTTTTE ! Je hurle en entrant dans le dortoirs des garçons tout en me jetant à plat vente sur le lit de Seamus.

Oui je sais lequel c'est vu que c'est le seul libre. Vous avez cru quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Bell ? me demande Harry.

- Lavande a transformer "accidentellement" mon lit en chaise, et vu que les filles dorment déjà - contrairement à vous- j'ai été prier de dégager. Et Harry, je sais que j'ai un beau cul mais arrête de mater.

MOUHAHAHA Comment gêner un garçon dans son propre dortoir héhéhé.

Seamus vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, et je lui sourit.

Ils finirent tous par fermer leur rideaux - bah oui ils sont énervés que je m'incruste- et nous ifrent de même. Sauf que - malheureusement pour moi- Seamus avait quand même décidé de "parler" et lança un sort de silence sur le lit.

Je me remit assise au fond de son lit.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrasser ce soir là ? Pourquoi tu m'a laissé te prendre dans mes bras, pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien !

Oula. Il a réussi à s'énerver en une phrase. je dit quoi je dit quoi...

_La vérité katie. _Qu'elle vérité ?

_Idiote_. Hé oh c'est toi ma conscience donc c'est toi qui sert une idiote !

- Je... Seamus j'en sais rien ! Je crois que.. j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité. c'est vrai, tu es toujours là quand il faut ! Et je me sens si bien dans tes bras...

J'allais me blottir contre lui. Oui, c'est vrai j'aime cette chaleur qui émane de lui. Ce sacré pyroman !

On s'allongea alors toujours blottit l'un contre l'autre.

- Katie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ( oh quelle chance tu as) mais j'aime pas être pris pour un con.

- Mais je ne te prends pas pour un con... Tu ne peut pas te contenter de ça pour le moment ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise !

- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je t'aime, Katie.

Ou comment déconnecter mon cerveau.

Bip,Bip? bip bip bip !

Je me retournais et me blottit contre son torse, les yeux fermés, toujours dans ses bras.

On va faire la technique dodo. En gros, je fais semblant de dormir.

- Elle n'a sûrement pas entendu. Heureusement.

Il resserra sa prise contre moi et on s'endormit.

Doucement. Faut pas le réveiller. Roh j'suis bien dans ses bras moi. Mais bon faut faire des sacrifices pour se venger.

Un, deux trois.

- OH PUTAIN C'EST FROIIIID !

Héhéhé, dans ta geule Dean.

Pour info, je viens de réveiller Dean avec un bac de glaçon.

Oups, j'ai réveiller tout le monde. Baaaah au moins ils rient !

- Bell t'es sérieuse là ?!

- La vengeance est une garce Thomas.

- Oh Katie ! rigole Seamus, tu pouvais pas mieux réveiller tout le monde !

Je sais je sais. Je suis trop forte.

Et je suis toujours en pijama.

- Katiiiiiiiiiie !

Ah c'est Leanne.

- Quoiiiii ? je hurle.

- Descend j'ai tes affaires !

Ouaiiiii. Ma meilleure amie je t'aime. Nan parce que je caille maintenant à cause des glaçons.

Je descend à la va vite les escaliers. Vous vous demandez comment je fais pour pas tomber ? Je sais pas.

- Katie, t'as squatter chez les garçons cette nuit ? me demande Leanne

- Bah oui pourquoi ?

- Où est ce que t'as dormi ?

- Bah avec Seamus. Ah et j'me suis venger de ton "copain".

Elle sourit malicieusement.

- Ah non hein Leanne, arrête !

Elle s'imagine encore des trucs.

- Euuuh pourquoi vous êtes toutes la ?

Que je vous explique. Je suis tranquille sur mon lit - oui Mcgo à réparé la connerie de Lavande - avec devant moi Cho, Hermione, Leanne, Ginny et Luna.

- Pour t'ouvrir les yeux.

Bah ils sont déjà ouverts vous êtes bêtes ?

Bon d'accord je dit plus rien.

- Maiiiis quoi ? Qu'est ce que je suis censée comprendre !

- Katie, me dit Leanne, avoue, tu aime Seamus. Ca crève les yeux !

Pourtant tes yeux sont en très bon état ! Haha !

- Katie, tu adore être dans ses bras, tu te sens bien avec lui et tu as même dormi avec lui ! me crie Hermione, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?!

Mais bien sur que... Oh merde elle a raison.

Oh mon dieu je suis amoureuse.

...

...

...

JE FAIS QUOI JE FAIS QUOI ?!

Elles me regardent toutes avec des grand yeux. Oui je sais que je suis devenue toute blanche d'un coup mais c'est pas la peine de me dévisager hein !

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ?

Luna, alias La-voix-de-la-raison-avec-une-voix-trop-mignonne.

J'me voit bien arriver : " Au fait Seamus, j'viens de me rendre compte que je t'aime, tu sors avec moi ?"

Quoi que j'en suis capable hein.

Bon. Bah autant tenté le tout pour le tout ! J'me lève en vitesse et dévale - encore - les escalier.

Et la, badaboum.

Badaboum. En gros je viens de me gameler un truc de malade.

JE SUIS TOMBER DANS LES ESCALIERS MOUHAHA. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour à force de courir comme une folle - je sais que j'en suis une-.

J' . .

Ca faiiiiit maaaal !

- Katie ca va ?

Oh tiens Seamus. Mais c'est que le hasard fait bien les choses !

- Moi aussi, je lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux.

- De quoi ?

- Ce que tu as dit hier, moi aussi.

Je lui sourit.

Alors voila réfléchie. Il lève les yeux, et les redescend surpris sur moi. Bravo toi tu as compris!

- T'es... sérieuse ?

Non idiot j'te fait la blague du siècle. Trooooop marrant !

- OUI !

Bon en attendant j'suis toujours en train de tenir mon genoux, oui je pisse le sang, mais c'est pas graaaaave.

Oh il me porte comme une princesse c'est mignooon. J'vois Hermione en mode jalouse là vu comment elle fixe Fred. Et oui on est juste un peu dans la salle commune.

- Seamus, si tu m'ammènes à l'infirmerie, je te tue. Pas question que j'y retourne !

Il me regarde l'air de dire : " Non mais parce que en plus tu crois que je vais t'obéir ?!"

OBEIT MOI JE VEUX PAS NAAAAN.

- Si tu m'amène à l'infirmerie euuuh bah …. j'te balance des glaçons.

Non ça marche pas non plus.

RAAAAH POURQUOI MOI

On est sortis de la salle commune et on se retrouve dans le couloirs. - Vous avez remarquez qu'il se passe toujours des trucs dans les couloirs ? -.

- Je t'emmene pas à l'infirmerie.

AH BON ET ON VA OU ALORS LAAA !

- Et on va où alors ? je dit en boudant - j'aime bouder-.

- Dehors.

Ah mais non y'a encore de la neige. J'ai... peur.

- Non... Non je veux pas.

- Katie, il faut que tu y ailles. Affrontes tes peur.

- Non mais non ! je veux pas imagine que...

Et là je commence à pleurer. Faut que j'arrête mais depuis le sortilège c'est plus fort que moi !

Il me pose sur l'un des bancs du couloirs, et me regarde.

- Katie, il ne va rien t'arriver. C'est fini. Tu ne risque plus rien. Je suis là. On est tous là à veiller sur toi.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir 8 ans... Comme ce jour où tu as " veillé sur moi". C'est vrai moi j'ai trop cru que j'a..

Il m'embrasse. Oh my fucking god il m'embrasse ! Trop koul.

…

…

Bonjour, je suis la narratrice. Le cerveau de Katie vient de se mettre en pose tellement elle est heureuse. Ah non c'est bon, elle reprend le contrôle. Aurevoir.

…

….

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ! Mcgonagall ! Des élèves dans les couloirs ! Des élèves hors de leurs dortoirs !

TA GUEULE RUSARD !

Je profite là. Du coup j'lui fait un beau doigt d'honneur héhé

Et Seamus et d'accord avec moi vu le cri de miss teigne que j'viens d'entendre quand il lui a foutu un coup d'pied. Alala je l'aime. On s'comprend !

- Hey. J'trouve Malfoy Trop mignon.

- Hey. J'trouve Hermione trop jolie.

- Plus jolie que moi?

- Plus mignon que moi ?

On se regarde et on répond d'une même voix.

- Naaan.

Explication : petite dispute de couple.

Seamus est assis en train de lire un livre pendant que moi je somnole la tête sur ces genoux.

…..

Ginny vient d'arriver en courant dans la grande salle. Toute les discussions se stoppe devant son air de cadavre.

- Ils arrivent.

On sait de qui elle parle. Les mangemorts arrivent. La bataille va commencer. On s'y est préparé. Mais je ne suis PAS DU TOUT prête.

On prend nos baquettes et on sort tous dans la cour avant. Les professeurs lancent les sorts de protection. Des Aurores arrivent et prennent places de chaque côté du château.

- Je refuse Fred, tu restes avec moi, disait Hermione.

Ron prit alors la place de Fred aux côtés de George.

Je vois Seamus qui parle avec McGonagall, mais je n'entend pas. Je réagit juste quand je le voie s'en aller.

- Non, ne part pas.

- Katie, on a besoin de moi là bas.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi !

- Ne fais pas l'égoïste Katie !

Il se libère de ma prise sur son poignet et pars, sans rien dire d'autre.

Ah ouai d'accord. Eh bah si c'est comme ça moi aussi je part ! Euuh... mais je vais où ?

Oh tient les filles sont là bas, elle auront peut être besoin de moi - oui je suis une paumée là mais c'pas grave-.

- Katie, t'es sur que ça va ? me demande Leanne.

Oui tout va bien, on va peut être mourrir là, et j'viens de me dispute avec Seamus. Mais ca va très bien !

- Oui, arrête de t'inquiéter et concentre toi, je réplique.

J'suis pas morte.

On a combattu sans relâche, et on rentre tous - enfin ceux qui reste- dans la grande salle. Voldemort à donnez un ultimatum à Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est.

J'espère que Seamus va bien. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.. depuis. J'ai vu passer Neville et les autres, mais pas lui.

Ginny pleure la mort de Ron. Hermione pleure aussi. Si elle n'avait pas obligé Fred à rester avec elle, il serait peut être mort. Et Ron était quand même son ami. Lavande aussi y est restée. Elle va faire chier Ron même au paradis, le pauvre.

Le temps passe vite. On entend du bruit dehors. Ne me dites pas qu'ils reviennent. Je n'ai toujours pas vu Seamus.

On sort tous et on les voit. Hagrid porte Harry dans ses bras. Enfin le corps d'Harry.

Il est là. Juste à côté de moi. Seamus est là. Je suis soulagée.

Ginny Hurle. C'est horrible d'être là et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Voldemort parle. Mais qu'est ce que je m'en fout !

Malfoy y va. Lâche que tu es.

Neville s'approche.

- Je voudrais dire quelque chose. Ca ne change rien qu'harry soit mort.

- Renonce Neville, dit Seamus en s'avancant vers lui.

Mais je l'en empêche et lui prit la main. Il me regarde, et resserre sa prise sur ma main

-Des gens meurt tout les jours ! Des amis... De la famille...

Oui ! On a perdu Harry cette nuit, mais il est toujours là, dans nos coeurs !

Comme Ron, Remus, Tonks, tous ...

Ils ne sont pas morts en vain !

Mais vous oui ! ( en s'adressant a Voldemort ) Parce que vous vous trompez ! Le coeur d'Harry battait pour nous, pour nous tous !

Ils sort l'épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau.

- CE N'EST PAS FINI !

Harry tombe des bras d'hagrid. Il est vivant !

Voldemort le poursuit tandis que la plupart des mangemorts s'en vont. Malheureusement pour nous, les autres se remettent à nous assommer de sort.

Je suis séparée de Seamus. POURQUOI !

Je me bat comme je peux. Jusqu'à...

- Bell, je vais pouvoir finir le travaille finalement.

Malfoy. Je recule et je tombe dans des ruines - poussières et pierre ca fait maaaaal-.

Il tend ça baguette vers moi. C'est la fin.

- Avada...fiuuuuuuuuu

… AHAHAHAHAHAHA

Il vient de se prendre un parpaing dans la geule ! Ah nan je rit mais je rit ! enfin plus pour longtemps.

- Je te reconnais toi...

Il me dit quelque chose, de loin. Loin dans mes souvenirs.

- La petite fille, seule. Si j'avais pu t'attraper ce jour là... Oh je t'assure que tu aurais adoré.

Euuuh... Je crois pas nan, sale pédophile va !

Bon j'essaie de me relever mais c'est dure !

Il s'approche dangereusement de moi. Non non laisse moi laisse moi !

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

…

….

….. Je vous rassures je suis pas morte.

- Saleté de Mangemort, tu ne l'auras jamais.

Seamus lui crache dessus. Seamus vient de tuer.

Seamus ne tue pas. Mais il a tué, pour moi.

Il me tend sa main.

- Ne me lâche plus, hein.

- Jamais.

THE END ! (ou pas mouhahaha...)


End file.
